As the electronic industry advances, there is an increasing demand for a semiconductor device with a higher integration density and higher performance. To meet such a demand, it is may be possible to reduce a process margin (for example, in a photolithography process). Although a variety of studies are being conducted to solve the difficulties, the reduction of the process margin may lead to several difficulties in fabricating a semiconductor device.